


Clu-oops!

by deirdre_c



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Red Herring - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One plus two plus two plus one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clu-oops!

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/535614.html) on Livejournal.

 

[Clu-ooops!](https://vimeo.com/119609606) from [Deirdre Cee](https://vimeo.com/user8852078) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
